When I come around
by punkgal666
Summary: (One shot HoroxTam) It was a rainy night when Horohoro was left alone in Yoh's house when she came around... I suck at summaries and maybe the story as well TT...


Disclaimer: I'm not Takei Hiroyuki-san so I don't own shaman king 

**When I come around**

(I derived the title from greenday's song 'When I come around'. I just found the song and the title cute so cute though it was not-so-up-to-date.)

It was a cold rainy night at the asakura residence. Horohoro had just awakened from his deep sleep from 3:00 pm till the current time, 9:00 pm.

(inside the room)

"It's raining?" Horohoro looked from the window. He felt very comfortable from the humming sound of the rain... he went outside the room, to find the whole house peaceful and quiet. "Where the hell did everyone go?"

He went downstairs. He saw no one around even Kororo.

"Damn! They left me alone without letting me know!" He went to the kitchen and opened the refrgirator to search for food. "UGH! And didn't even left food for me!" He just found the refrigirator freezing with nothing but just uncooked meat and uncooked rice. He angrily slammed th door of the refrigirator close.

He sat down on the couch doing nothing but just listening to the soft humming rustle of the rain. It does soothes him somehow...

"It's not that bad to be alone..."

KNOCK KNOCK...

"(sighs) finally..." He opened the door too see a 'pink angel' all wet from the rain.

"Tamao?" He hurriedly let her in. She's chilling and freezing cold. "Why are you all wet?" He immediately wrapped her in a towel and let her sat down on the couch.

"... I... I just took a walk on the park... when... it just suddenly rained so hard..." She said between chills. "W... where is... Yoh-sama tachi?"

"To hell with them! They left me alone here without anything!" Horohoro retorted. "You're chilling! Do you want some hot porridge?" He asked.

"Uhh... (blushes) N... no... thanks... I'm not hungry..."

"Nah! Don't be shy! Just wait, I'll cook one..." (Horo-kun will cook? What a disaster...)

After a few minutes, Horohoro came with the bowl of hot porridge.

"Bon apetite!" He let her open her mouth and spoon fed it to her just to find her frown and throw it out.

"WHY!" He yelled.

"What did you put in it?" Tamao asked.

"Rice of course!"

"No! I mean the seasonings?"

"Umm... I put a spoonful of salt, ketchup, umm... oyster sauce... sometimes I see chefs on TV put wine on their recipe so ... I just poured a bit... hehehehe..."

"(sweatdrop) So that's it..."

"Liar! Trying to deny how good my porridge specialty was..." He took a spoonful just to find himself about to puke.

"Told ya..." Tamao said.

"It - it tastes so good (face getting bluish)..."

"Don't deny it... just spit it out..."

"Ok... I admit! You cook better than I do and I always love anything you cook!"

"(blushes) Uhh... Do I cook that great?"

"Of course! That's why I love to be with you! Oopss... I slipped..."

"Huh?"

"Never mind... I said, I love the recipes you cook... (whew, good thing she didn't hear it...)

"Ano... (blushes) I can cook for you if you want..."

"REALLY? THANKS!" He just suddenly hugged her tightly without thinking about it just to make her blush and stare at him shocked. After a second, he just realized what he's doing making him freeze and stare back at her.

"(blush) Ooppsss... sorry..." He took his arms off her immediately. They just went speechless.

"Nope... It's okay... I sorta... like it..."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She just nodded.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her and they went quiet again.

To break the silence he spoke out...

"Ano...omae wa... (blushes)dai-dai-daisuki zo..." He just said blushing... he finally admitted it...

He looked at her just to see her sound asleep in his arms...

"What a waste... she didn't even hear it..."

He carried her upstairs and laid her on the bed... he shoved the blanket up to her shoulders...

"Oyasumi..." Heshoved her bangs from foreheadjust to awaken her, jolting her from her sleep.

"W- what happened!" She sat up the bed.

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE SLEEPING?"

He felt cold sweat run down from his forehead... he felt just too nervous maybe she heard what he had said earlier...

"Ano... Horo-kun?" She said getting his attention.

"Na - Nani?"

"Youknow... I dreamt that you... you told me... you like me... Uh, but don't think anything stupid about it! (blush) I know you would never say such thing to me cu'z you would never like me, right?"

"Huh?"

(Horo's POV)

"Ok! That's it! That's the result of my stupidity! She heard it! Will I admit or not? If I admit, I'll just get busted, she's in love with Yoh and I can't be like Yoh! If I don't admit, I wouldn't know if I still have a chance... UGH! What should I do! ... Ok, wish me luck..."

(back to reality)

"Well, it's not a dream and it's sorta... true, hehehe... (nervous) I... I told you I like you but you're sleeping that time so I thought you didn't heard it. B - BUT JUST IGNORE IT! I don't mean it anyway... (Ok, I denied again...) You liked Yoh right?"

"How did ya know!"

"Duh... it's too obvious..."

"W - well I can't say I like Yoh-sama anymore... I already forget about him... I knew he would be married to Anna-sama and I just have 0 percent chance left for him so..."

"So?"

"I ... liked another person by now... (blush)"

"So who was that person?"

"It's a very big secret that I can't tell anyone especially to you!"

"To me? Why?"

"Because... you know him a lot! And besides, I know you speak too much..."

"Ok lemme guess... Ryuu?"

"Of course not!"

"Hao?"

"Very much no!"

"Umm (thinks)... Faust?"

"(shook head)"

"Lyserg?"

"(shook head)"

"Don't tell me, you like tongari-bastard Tao Ren?"

"Of course NOT! I'm just too scared of him..."

"Ok, the last guy, and I'm sure I'm now right... Manta?"

"(sweatdrop) I don't think so..."

"There's no other guy leftto mention... except me... NAH! I know it could never be me..."

"Maybe..."

"Maybe?"

"Well... there's a chance... (blush) or maybe who knows..."

"Who knows... but if you just need someone... you don't need to search the world around, cuz you know where I'll be found..."

"You just pulled that line from a song, right?"

"I can't think of anything else to say... hehehe..." He started to whistle out the tune of the song, (when I come around).

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure..."

"Not be rude but... if it happened that you're the person I liked, would you reject me?"

He just stared smiling at her...

"Stupid... of course I wouldn't..."

She just blushed and smiled... he just smiled back...

"TADAIMA!" Suddenly Yoh yelled banging the doors of the room, with Anna, Ren, Ryuu, Manta, Pirika and the rest of the gang.

"W - WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Horohoro yelled in surprise.

"This ismy house, idiot. You shouldn't care whatever we do or whenever we wanted to come..." Anna said.

"Correction, it's 'our' house..." Yoh added.

"We have been knocking for 15 minutes outside but it seems that your ears were all plugged and you can't here us, so we decided to enter!" Pirika said carrying Kororo in her arms.

"We're the one supposed to ask you, what are you two 'DOING' here?" The tongari boy asked sarcastically.

Horohoro just smiled at him and said..."Just talking about nonsense..." He looked back at her smiling... and she smiled back

END

Ok, I admit, it sux! I can't think of anything to write so it went too nonsense...


End file.
